Pari débile
by Lola Reeds
Summary: Si je suis toujours vivant et que j'ai réussi mes ASPICs, j'embrasse Snape quand il me remet mon diplôme! SSHP...COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Pari débile

Hello, ici Lola Pour celles qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis bétalectrice pour quelques (très bons) auteurs. Je suis une internée Ombre & Folie et j'ai eu l'idée farfelue un soir d'orgie au sucre d'écrire un SSHP. Et voilà comment ce…truc, cette chose est arrivée direct de mon petit cerveau dérangé à mon clavier. Evidemment, comme je n'ai absolument aucune estime de ce que je fais, j'ai demandé à Alexiel (traductrice de Necessary Affections, à lire d'urgence…) de lire ce petit bout de fic qui ne sera pas très longue…

La réponse était en gros « tu continues où je viens t'arracher la suite hors de ta tête » lol, avec moins de violence dans la demande quand même…

Donc, comme ça lui a plu, je me dis que je vais tenter ma chance sur FFnet et selon ce que j'aurai comme commentaires, je mettrai la suite (et même si vous aimez pas, je mettrai la suite quand même, na !)

Donc, qui me connaît saura que si ça ne finit pas en lemon, il y a un problème et j'ai déjà annoncé la couleur, ce sera un SSHP (Snarry Pooooooweeeeeeeeer !!!)

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR (ben oui, moi j'aurai déjà essayé de caser le ptit pote Potter avec son prof de potions )

Heuuu…que dire d'autre ? Je suis désolée pour tout ce blabla, de toute façon personne en lit jamais les notes des auteurs (moi bien parce qu'en général, c'est du pur délire)

Un tout grand merci à Alex pour son soutien !!!

Première partie :comment tout commence…

Une tradition estudiantine planétaire veut qu'à la fin des examens/épreuves/tests/…, les étudiants se réunissent pour une monstrueuse beuverie qui peut finir en orgie, en monstrueux moment de régurgitation ou bien, en monumental (et en général inoubliable) jeu d'action-vérit

Mettez une poignée d'adolescents débiles dans un endroit surchauffé avec à portée de main assez de bouteilles de n'importe quoi d'alcoolisé pour tenir toute la nuit ou jusqu'aux petites heures du matin (suivant le degré d'alcool) et cela juste après les exams (il y a toujours plus de monde qui fête la fin des exams que la remise des diplômes…) et vous aurez la situation type dans laquelle n'importe qui pourra/peut/a pu se retrouver à un moment ou un autre de sa vie.

Prenez maintenant une certaine école sorcière située en Ecosse, une poignée de Gryffondor de dernière année venant de passer leur dernière épreuve des Aspics, assez de Firewhiskey pour noyer tout le monde et vous obtiendrez la situation dans laquelle se passe cette histoire…

Quelques heures à peine après leur dernière épreuve (histoire de la magie), les septièmes années de Gryffondor étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune, avachis dans les fauteuils ou affalés devant le feu…Les filles s'éclipsaient peu à peu pour laisser les garçons parler entre eux d'elles (officiellement) et pour finir la nuit à leur manière dans leur dortoir (officieusement)…

Donc, restaient Neville, Seamus, Harry, Dean et Ron.

Neville ne tenant pas la boisson dormait déjà dans un des fauteuils à l'écart du reste du groupe.

Les autres discutaient ardemment Quidditch, des exams, des profs, et la discussion dévia sur ce qu'ils allaient faire après Poudlard.

Sujet on ne peut plus banal et dans l'air du temps. Sauf pour un certain Harry Potter qui s'était soudainement calmé et portait maintenant son regard vitreux sur son verre presque vide.

Ron parlait avec entrain de la carrière d'Auror qu'il envisageait (en mangeant la moitié de ses mots) et remarqua qu'Harry était devenu silencieux. Quand tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, le Survivant releva brusquement la tête pour voir trois regards éméchés posés sur lui…

Il se releva tant bien que mal et s'appuya sur le bras d'un divan à portée de main et leva son verre qu'il venait de remplir en déclarant d'une voix embuée par l'alcool :

« -Moi, j'veux plus du passé et de l'avenir, j'veux juste vivre de suite ce qui m'arrive. »

Et sur ces paroles, il but son verre d'un trait. Ce qui le fit redescendre d'un étage et tous ses camarades en firent de même pour se retrouver à rire d'eux écroulés devant le feu qui ne dégageait pas de chaleur à une pareille époque de l'année mais dont le rougeoiement était malgré tout agréable à regarder.

Tous étaient encore lucides mais commençaient à s'enfoncer dans le brouillard provoqué par les vapeurs d'alcool.

Harry se dit qu'il devait faire part à ses amis de ce qu'il pensait de son avenir.

« - Savez les gars, on est au mois de juin et Voldemort est toujours pas venu me provoquer en duel. Pourtant ça devrait être cette année la dernière fois…

Le pire, je m'en fous de mourir d'ici deux jours ou un peu plus mais ce qui me fera vraiment chier, c'est de crever puceau… »

Les trois Gryffondor présents face à Harry le regardèrent, se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« -Ouais mon pote, on compatit…Mais moi je dis, mieux vaut mourir puceau que mal baisé. »

L'hilarité les reprit tous ensemble et bien entendu, comme toute soirée entre garçon qui se respecte, la conversation dévia sur un sujet…typiquement masculin.

« -Imagine, imagine !!!Avec Mac Go. » hurla Dean avant de s'étouffer avec le reste de son verre.

« -Pire » répliqua Ron « avec Parkinson-face-de-bulldog !!! »

« -Baaaaah, Ron t'es dégeu !!! » s'exclama Seamus

« - Je sais, le pire de tout c'est Rusard !!! » jubila Harry avec un grand sourire

Un cri d'écœurement prit les trois autres garçons.

Puis, une voix à moitié endormie s'éleva derrière eux

« -Le pire de tous, ce serait Snape plutôt »

« -Neville ? On croyait que tu dormais. »

« -Pas avec tout ce boucan. J'ai mal aux cheveux… »

Un silence plus tard et une bouteille finie entre temps, l'ampoule aux idées lumineuses s'alluma. Du moins, Harry prit cette lumière pour l'ampoule aux idées lumineuses. Mais s'il avait été sobre, il aurait remarqué que c'était sa voisine de droite, l'ampoule aux idées monstrueusement foireuses…Quoique, après avoir répondu à l'appel de cette lumière pour combattre un troll, affronter un chien à trois têtes, ouvrir l'antre d'un sorcier noir d'une autre époque, faire la chasse à un fugitif et autres petites choses du même acabit, on peut sérieusement se demander si Harry Potter savait faire la différence entre "petite lumière aux bonnes idées" et "petite lumière aux idées foireuses"…

« -J'ai une idée !!! »

Apparemment non.

« -Les gars, si je reviens vivant de l'affrontement avec Voldy-chou, le jour de la remise du diplôme j'embrasse Snape !!! »

Il est bien connu que depuis la fondation de l'école, les Gryffondor reçoivent leur diplôme du directeur de maison de Serpentard, les Serdaigle de celui des Poufsouffle et inversement.

Donc, le jour de la proclamation, « Potter, Harry ! », en tenue spéciale pour la remise de son diplôme, monterait sur l'estrade devant tous ses camarades, leurs parents, les professeurs (et si ça tombe, un ou deux journaliste en mal d'article à sensation) irait vers le maître de potion, prendrait son diplôme, lui serrerait la main et tirerait violemment dessus pour pouvoir scotcher ses lèvres à celles de son professeur devant la foule ébahie…

Le lendemain de veille, le réveil est toujours difficile.

Et bizarrement, tout ce dont vous vous rappelez de la veille n'apparaît que quelques minutes après.

Le Survivant eut donc le temps de se dire que

Sa langue ressemblait à du papier mâché mélangé à de la cendre ayant l'odeur d'un whisky rance, Ses cheveux poussaient sous son crâne, La lumière semblait aussi désagréable qu'un halogène braqué directement sur ses yeux Son estomac semblait vouloir ramper hors de son corps mais restait coincé à mi-chemin entre sa gorge (première tentative d'évasion) et ses jambes (deuxième tentative d'évasion). De plus, il avait l'impression qu'il avait avalé de la lave et non du whisky "Oh putain ! J'ai parié que j'embrasserai Snape !!!!!" 

Voilà comment Harry Potter, dernier de sa lignée, voué à une mort certaine par un psychopathe monomaniaque mégalomane, reprit conscience ce matin-là.

Il n'avait plus peur de mourir. Il voulait mourir. « Bonjour monsieur Voldemort, tenez, je vous offre ma baguette, faites–en bon usage et évitez de mettre du sang partout sur votre robe. Voilà, vous pouvez me tuer maintenant s'il vous plait ? » Il imaginait très bien le tableau et ça lui semblait être l'idée du siècle (de nouveau, notre petit pote Potter ne s'est pas rendu compte que c'est l'ampoule " idées foireuses" qui s'est allumée…)

Du coup, il replongea sa tête dans son coussin et attendit qu'on le réveille quelques heures plus tard pour la bataille finale…À croire que Voldemort avait attendu qu'il finisse ses examens pour le duel final…Comme quoi, il devait mourir et il avait quand même dû passer ses exams. Ô monde cruel.

Et notre valeureux Gryffondor était parti (la tête haute, des cernes monstrueux sous les yeux et une haleine de chacal) combattre le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle…


	2. chapitre 2

Pari débile

O.ô Choquéééééééééée !!!!

J'ai eu pleiiiiiiiin des reviews, merci beaucoup à tout le monde et en particulier à **Alexiel****, Onarluca, Mimi, Emichou, Nardy, o-'Nyx'-o, astronema et ses nombreuse conscience, Desdemona, SNAPESEXSYMBOLE, Devilou-chan, Oxaline, Chanelle, jwulee, Elehyn (waouw -), Minerve, Treize, Hamadryas, edge, Lilyep, céline402, Tiayel (une seule review m'aurait suffit tu sais ), Melantha-Mond, SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster, Ginypompom, Kero.c, Lulu-Cyfair,Sashy et toutes les autres qui n'ont pas reviewé mais qui ont lu et apprécié (j'espère) le début de cette…fic.**

Une chose revient souvent dans vos commentaires, est-ce que j'ai une grande expérience de la boisson pour décrire si bien l'état dans lequel on se retrouve les lendemains de veille…Eh ben non ! Je n'ai jamais été bourrée et à vrai dire, je n'aime pas l'alcool…Par contre, j'ai des amis assez portés sur la boisson et j'ai déjà pu observer à plusieurs reprises leur état de décomposition après les soirées ce qui fait que je m'y connais si bien .

**o-'Nyx'-o **m'a fait la remarque qu'elle était un peu perdue à un moment et je m'en excuse bassement -  
J'ai tendance à partir un peu dans tous les sens parfois et j'ai l'habitude de faire des phrases très longue…En fait, j'écris comme ça me vient, c'est spontané et non pas recherché…Ce qui fait que c'est parfois un peu confus pour ceux qui lisent alors que pour moi ça semble limpide. Au moindre problème, je répondrai volontiers par mail ou par chapitre interposé si on ne me laisse pas d'adresse mail.

Remerciez Alex pour l'idée de fin de chapitre…Elle m'a parlé de ça et j'ai utilisé sans aucune honte son idée

Stop au blabla, place à l'action !!!

2 partie : Où tout commence à foirer sérieusement…

Harry Potter ayant finalement désaoulé et jugé que la honte était préférable à la mort, il alla (aussi bravement qu'il le put avec une gueule de bois monstrueuse) sur le champ de bataille…

Après l'attaque "baiser-qui-pue" ,©Potter dernier du nom, et un bon Avada coincé entre les deux yeux du serpent, le ménage se fit assez vite dans les Mangemorts présents sur le terrain…Et Maugrey avait bien failli tuer l'objet d'un pari débile fait par le Survivant lors d'une soirée bien arrosée…

Sur le coup, il s'était même dit qu'il devrait porter main forte à Fol Œil pour tenir Snape pendant qu'il essayait de l'achever.

Mais, après coup, l'idée ne semblait plus aussi lumineuse…

'aurait été dommage de gâcher un si beau torse muscl

Harry Potter, vainqueur par KO du dernier plus grand mage noir en date, stoppa sa baguette dans un mouvement de Stupéfix qu'il réservait à un Mangemort récalcitrant et se prit un sort horriblement douloureux (franchement, y a-t-il un sort de magie noire qui ne le soit pas ? Oui, d'accord, l'Avada n'est pas douloureux mais mourir c'est pas super top non plus…)

Il avait quand même eu le temps de se demander pourquoi il venait de penser au torse de Snape quand il se rappela un des nombreux accidents de potions où le chaudron qu'il partageait avec Neville avait malencontreusement fini sur la tête de ce dernier et où il s'était quand même méchamment brûlé les avant-bras…De même que son professeur de Potion qui avait dû les accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie ne pouvant pas se soigner tout seul à cause de sa robe lui collant à la peau …Et c'est là qu'en enlevant sa robe pour se retrouver en t-shirt pour que Madame Pomfresh puisse le soigner qu'il avait aperçu une reproduction à l'échelle humaine du torse du David de Michel-Ange. Tant pour la couleur que pour la douceur apparente et la musculature…Image des plus admirablement bavante qu'il s'était empressé de cacher au plus profond de son inconscient en se disant « c'est Snape ! Tu ne fantasmeras point sur Snape !!! »

Malheureusement, l'inconscient est une chose merveilleuse et bien souvent, Harry se réveillait plutôt en sueur et plutôt en forme d'un rêve où le David de Michel-Ange descendait de son piédestal et lui faisant des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer éveillé sans rougir…

Bien sûr, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il avait pu se dire qu'il était un imbécile (ne jamais relâcher son attention lors d'un duel…règle de base) et que c'était une bonne chose de s'en rappeler pour son réveil lorsqu' "on" lui remettrait son diplôme…

S'il se réveillait bien entendu…Comme il s'y attendait, ça n'avait pas l'air douloureux de mourir. Il lui semblait être couché sur de l'air, un nuage peut-être ?

Et son odorat assez sensible lui indiquait l'odeur d'une personne en qui il pouvait avoir toute confiance…Sirius ? Ses parents ? Peut-être que s'il ouvrait les yeux il aurait une idée plus précise de ce qu'il se passait _ici_.

Ah, non, finalement, il n'était pas sur un nuage mais sur un lit très confortable.

L'odeur n'était pas celle de Sirius. Sirius avait une odeur…Une odeur, bon il faut bien l'avouer, Sirius sentait bon le chien propre et l'herbe. Comme s'il passait son temps à se rouler dedans. (Désolée pour ses fans inconditionnelles mais ce n'est absolument pas méchant ;;;)

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son parrain, un souvenir de lui ne le faisait ni pleurer ni se sentir coupable et ne le plongeait pas non plus dans la plus totale apathie…

C'était un souvenir heureux qui l'avait fait rire la première fois qu'il s'en était rendu compte et qui le fit de nouveau sourire.

Il avait donc fini par accepter sa mort ? Un énorme soulagement s'empara du Survivant et il sentit son cœur s'alléger d'un poids.

Faire le deuil d'une personne, ce n'est pas l'oublier, au contraire mais accepter le fait de ne plus la revoir et en garder les meilleurs souvenirs pour plus tard…

Le Survivant tenta de bouger la tête mais celle-ci semblait peser trois tonnes…Pire encore que son lendemain de biture...C'était peut-être un sort de gueule de bois puissance dix qu'il avait reçu ?

Non, il n'avait pas son estomac disséminé dans les quatre coins de son corps ni mal aux cheveux et pas non plus cette hypersensibilité à la lumière…

Juste horriblement mal au dos et à la hanche. Puis un mal de crâne immonde. L'impression qu'une fanfare munie d'au moins trois grosses caisses avait élu domicile sous son cuir chevelu…Il se rappelait bien du sort qui l'avait touché entre les omoplates mais pas celui sur sa hanche…

Il trouva le courage (on ne sait comment) d'ouvrir péniblement une paupière et d'essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose dans le brouillard de sa vision sans lunettes et surtout dans cette pénombre…Il était "chez lui" et apparemment, cette odeur familière n'était autre que celle de son infirmière préférée…en quelque sorte sa source d'affection personnelle chaque fois qu'il se faisait un petit bobo ou une blessure de plus grande importance…

« - Eh bien Harry, vous nous avez fait peur...Tout le monde pensait que vous ne sortiriez jamais de votre coma. »

Coma ? Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé sur ce lit ?

« - kkkbbbdddffflll… »

C'était quoi ça ? Ça ressemblait étrangement à un gargouillis infâme qui aurait dû être "depuis combien de temps je suis l ?"

Madame Pomfresh rit légèrement et lui précisa qu'il était là depuis presque deux semaines et que sa voix n'ayant pas servi depuis un moment, elle était un peu éraillée…

Quel doux euphémisme…Harry avait l'impression d'avoir avalé du verre pilé à l'aide d'une bouteille de tabasco. Et d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur fou qui aurait fait marche arrière pour être sûr de lui avoir réduit les os en miettes…Même les lendemains de matchs de Quidditch il ne sentait pas aussi courbaturé.

Madame Pomfresh lui assura qu'il serait bien vite de nouveau sur pied et qu'il pourrait même peut-être aller à la remise des diplômes s'il était remis d'ici trois jours…

Harry aurait voulu fondre dans son oreiller et en ressortir le 1 juillet pour être sûr d'avoir raté cette cérémonie pour laquelle ses compagnons de beuverie n'aurait aucuns remords de lui rappeler son pari…C'était soit accomplir le pari, soit devoir accomplir un gage encore plus humiliant qu'un simple patin…Il ne voulait d'ailleurs même pas y penser.

Harry Potter étant un Gryffondor pure souche, il allait aller à la potence la tête haute et attendre que le couperet tombe avec tout l'honneur des Gryffondor et leur stupide fiert

Stupide fierté qui s'il n'y faisait pas attention lui coûterait la vie lors de la remise de son diplôme…

Franchement, ça n'arrivait qu'à lui des trucs pareils…Se choper le courroux d'un mage noir cinglé, ne plus avoir de parents, avoir un ersatz de famille qui le prenait pour l'homme à tout faire de la maison, être balafré comme le dit si bien Malfoy junior, être gay…

Bon, il devait bien avouer qu'embrasser Snape ne serait pas une partie de plaisir uniquement parce que l'homme était désagréable (on peut dire même franchement hargneux…pire qu'un chihuahua, ça doit sûrement être ça son Animagus d'ailleurs). Il avait le point positif d'aimer les hommes et donc, il ne serait pas dégoûté à la manière d'un mec hétéro…quoique, après une expérience aussi traumatisante, il risquait fortement de virer du côté hétéro de sa bisexualit

Quoique, il devrait penser au torse du David et ça irait tout seul…enfin, pour un événement rassemblant autant de monde dans la même pièce, penser à une chose pareille serait choquer l'assistance au grand complet…

Décidemment, il aurait mieux valu pour lui de remettre sa baguette à Voldemort…

Il s'allongea dans son lit et repartit dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves bizarres où il remettait sa baguette à Jedusor et où Snape apparaissait derrière lui avec un regard où brillait une flamme de folie et heu…une petite pointe de jubilation peut-être ?

Mais Harry Potter étant Harry Potter, même dans ses rêves, il n'arriverait pas à distinguer une lueur de folie d'une lueur de désir… (On ne peut pas avoir l'argent, un physique de rêve, une intelligence assez élevée et comprendre tout au quart de tour…Pas trop en demander non plus…C'est pas Snape )

Donc, ce Snape absolument affolant dans ses robes noires laissant apparaître son torse de sculpture du plus pur type antique, s'approchait à pas de fauve d'un Harry Potter désarmé, mimant des mouvements sur sa baguette on ne peut plus explicites pour une yaoiste confirmée et promesse d'une mort lente et douloureuse du point de vue de notre sauveur au QI d'une limace hémicéphale…

Bizarrement, la torture infligée par Snape était d'une nature, comment dire ? Pas magique mais manuelle et surtout buccale…Autrement dit, le genre de rêves qu'on préférerait ne pas avoir quand on dort dans l'infirmerie, à la vue de tous et surtout de l'infirmière…

Heureusement, personne cette nuit-là n'entendit ni ne vit le Sauveur du monde magique se tordre et gémir dans ses draps et pas parce que Voldemort lui faisait subir l'Endoloris à distance…(dois-je rappeler que Voldy chou d'amour est mort au début de cette histoire ?)


	3. chapitre 3

Pari débile

Donc…de nouveau merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir

Désolée de poster seulement aujourd'hui mais j'ai été plus occupée que je ne le pensais à la base (vive les études T-T)

Un tout grand merci à **Onarluca**** (Caro je t'aimeuuuuh lol), Alex (je te jure que je t'envoie la 4 partie avant de repartir ce soir), Crackos, Sahsy (SSFWGW poweeeeeeeer mdr), galouz, ginnypompom, WendyMalfoy, astronema et ses nombreuses consciences, Lilyep, Melantha-Mond, angelinadelacour, Elehyn, (encore Caro mdr), Nardy, Minerve, Tiayel (onze fois !!!ONZE fois !!! 11 fois !!! Non mais c'est quoi cette idée? looool je t'adore ma grande !!!), Lulu-cyfair, Vif d'or et o-'Nyx'-o.**

Donc…Si vous êtes comme ma chère Alex, je sens que ça va hurler dans les chaumières…

Pour me trucider, appuyer sur A, pour m'arracher les yeux appuyer sur B et pour vous arracher les cheveux débrouillez-vous toutes seules mdr !!!

La suite, tout de suite !!

3 partie

« - Alors Harry, comment te sens-tu ? »

Madame Pomfresh était d'une jovialité extrême en cette fin d'année…Peut-être l'idée de ne plus devoir soigner tout ces morveux pendant deux mois lui semblait être l'idée du paradis ? (C'est plutôt Snape qui devrait être dans cet état…)

« -Heuu…Bien. Mais j'ai toujours mal à la hanche. »

Notre pauvre vaillant Gryffondor avait un moment pensé à activer le mode Serpentard pour mentir à cette pauvre infirmière et lui dire qu'il était à l'article de la mort. Mais celui-qui-a-survécu-tellement-de-fois-qu'on-ne-les-compte-plus s'était dit que se ne serait pas bien de mentir et avec un peu de chance, il aurait le temps de trouver un sort de magie noire dans la réserve pour pouvoir s'achever tout seul et sans trop de douleurs…C'était faisable mais courir jusque là avec une patte folle n'était quand même pas l'idée du siècle…Surtout que Ron allait passer pour l'aider à monter jusqu'au dortoir pour qu'il s'habille pour la remise des diplômes qui avait lieu dans…moins de quatre heures. Décidément, Voldemort avait dû le maudire au moins cinq fois de suite pour que toutes les catastrophes du monde s'abattent sur lui…

Son dos lui faisait toujours mal mais c'était supportable. Par contre, sa hanche le faisait atrocement souffrir…

Neville, voulant bien faire, avait jeté un sort pour ralentir la chute d'Harry, projeté vers le sol par les bons soins de la magie noire d'un Mangemort, mais au lieu de cela, il avait lancé un sort pour replacer les articulations lors d'une luxation…Et comme Harry avait tout ses membres en place, l'effet avait été inverse et il s'était retrouvé légèrement désarticulé alors qu'il était inconscient (encore heureux).

Neville était venu se traîner aux pieds du Survivant pour implorer son pardon et celui-ci avait accepté de bonne grâce quand on lui avait dit que la catastrophe des chaudrons avait bouté le feu à cette chère Bellatrix…

Personnellement, le sauveur du monde sorcier lui aurait d'abord arraché les cheveux et la peau avant toutes choses mais elle avait hurlé comme un cochon qu'on égorge et Harry était déjà bien content.

L'heure fatidique arrivait à grands pas et Ron venait d'arriver. Celui-ci n'avait pas cessé de l'abreuver d'un incessant babillage à propos de la bataille finale et Harry aurait voulu lui dire qu'il savait tout ça vu qu'il y était aussi…Enfin, sauf à partir du moment où Malfoy senior (toujours lui) avait touché Harry dans le dos.  
Il n'avait pas raté grand-chose si ce n'est le broyage de quelques os de Malfoy senior par Hagrid qui était venu lui aussi en aide au pauvre Ryry Potter.

Ron lui avait aussi appris que Blondie junior n'était pas devenu Mangemort-comme-papa.

Et bizarrement, cette information semblait grandement réjouir son ami rouquin.

Affaire à suivre.

Arrivé au dortoir des garçons, Harry se retrouva entouré par tous ceux avec qui il avait partagé ses sept années d'école. Ils avaient organisé le _before_ dans le dortoir et avec un peu de chance, si Snape ne le changeait pas en veracrasse ou en ingrédient de potions, il pourrait même faire l'_after_

Après leurs impressions quant à la mention qu'ils auraient, les garçons réunis autour d'Harry se regardèrent puis regardèrent le héros de l'année et dirent en chœur : « Le bisou ! Le bisou !!! »

Harry pensa que sa vie était maintenant un beau merdier et il s'habilla pour descendre à la fameuse remise des diplômes avec des souliers de plomb…

La soirée promettait d'être faramineuse. Il espérait vivre jusque là pour pouvoir y assister…

-/-/-/-/-

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour assister à la remise des diplômes et pouvoir fêter la défaite finale de celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom-mais-dont-on-peut-maintenant-parler-sans-craint (pour faire plus court, certains disent aussi Voldy-chou…)

Les septièmes années étaient tous habillés de leurs plus belles robes et attendaient fiévreusement le début de la cérémonie pour être sûrs d'avoir réussi leur année…

Harry s'assit péniblement en face d'Hermione qui dévorait littéralement Ginny des yeux et de Ron qui semblait contempler la table des Serpentard avec attention…

Il semblait que notre sauveur au QI de limace hémicéphale n'ait encore rien compris à la situation de ses deux amis…Ce qui n'étonnera personne même si c'est plutôt pénible.

Ron se détacha finalement d'un certain blond qui avait bien entendu remarqué le manège de ce Weasley au regard vicelard tout en l'ignorant royalement…

Hermione elle aussi revint au moment présent et remarqua que son ami avait l'air désespéré.

« -Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu devrais être content que tout soit maintenant fini non ? »

« -Je le suis Mione, je le suis… »

« -Quel est le problème alors ? »

« -Le problème ? » demanda Ron avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête « le problème est que notre cher ami ne sait pas tenir sa langue quand il est bourré et qu'il a lancé l'idée d'une action et accepté de la relever alors qu'il aurait hurlé si on lui avait proposé un truc pareil s'il avait été sobre… »

« -Harry…Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté un action/vérité alors que tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais… »

« -Ben si Mione, c'est bien ça le problème et le pire c'est que si je ne le fais pas directement quand je reçois mon diplôme, j'aurai droit à un gage pire que celui de base…Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est et j'ai peur d'imaginer ce que Ron, Seamus et Dean ont bien pu me réserver… »

« -Tu l'as dit mon pote ! Et crois-moi, on a eu tout le temps qu'on voulait pour décider de ça pendant que tu comatais à l'infirmerie… » rigola Seamus deux places plus loin.

« -Mais c'est quoi exactement ce gage ? »

Alors, Ron se tourna sur son banc pour être dos à Harry et enlaça ses bras autour de sa propre taille en parodie bon marché d'un couple enlacé, occupé à une exploration buccale approfondie…Harry blêmit, les trois autres dans le coup s'esclaffèrent et Hermione exaspérée par le comportement enfantin de Ron, lui asséna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête…Et Ron se vautra royalement à terre ce qui fit exploser de rire un certain Serpentard blond. D'un rire pour une fois sincère et non pas moqueur. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Ron jusqu'à la racine des cheveux (et ainsi d'accorder son teint à ses cheveux).

Il se releva péniblement et se rassit aux côtés d'Hermione qui grogna un « ça t'apprendra à faire l'imbécile ».

Harry n'en était pas moins pâle comme la mort de devoir se jeter sur son professeur détesté…Hermione avait bien entendu associé les mimiques de Ron et le fait de devoir exécuter son action juste à la remise de son diplôme et elle lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement qui ressemblait plus à un sourire voulant dire "j'ai été contente de te connaître tu sais ? J'espère que tu ne souffriras pas de trop…" qu'autre chose.

La remise commença donc juste après le bref discours de Dumbledore (à croire qu'il ne prenait jamais plus de quelques minutes pour faire une déclaration pour ne pas devoir rester trop longtemps debout). Les diplômes étaient attribués par maison et on commença cette année-là par les Serdaigle avec uniquement des réussites ayant des mentions 'Optimal'.

Madame Chourave remettait avec un plaisir certain les diplômes d'une maison autre que la sienne. Ce fut ensuite au professeur Flitwick de remettre leurs diplômes aux Poufsouffle avec des mentions variables.

Le moment fatidique approchait à grands pas et Harry commençait à se dire qu'il n'y survivrait sûrement pas mais quelle importance ? Au moins, il ne devrait pas porter tout le reste de sa vie le boulet de s'être sauvagement jeté sur son professeur de potions (un homme en plus) pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche…

Mac Gonagall s'avançait maintenant pour tendre son diplôme au dernier Serpentard de la liste. Malfoy avait bien entendu récolté un 'Optimal'.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry aperçut "l'intrus" assis à côté de Dumbledore et en grande conversation avec celui-ci…Rien qu'à la vue du chapeau melon, Harry avait de suite compris que le ministre Fudge s'était déplacé pour la cérémonie…Peut-être voudrait-il lui refourguer une récompense quelconque…Un ordre de Merlin peut-être ? Comme Dumbledore, il préférerait avoir sa carte dans les chocogrenouilles plutôt que de recevoir l'ordre de Merlin…

Harry ne se rendit compte qu'on avait passé son nom que quand Ron se leva et regarda Harry avec un regard désolé.

Il avait rat ???? C'était pas possible ! Il avait réussi à étudier malgré tout et il devait encore doubler…

Mais quand Ron revint s'asseoir, le ministre se leva et prit la parole :

« -J'ai aujourd'hui le grand honneur de remettre son diplôme au plus grand héros de ces temps… »

Harry décrocha…Il n'arriverait pas à honorer son pari alors ???Est-ce que ça compterait comme un pari annulé ou comme un pari non respect ? Devrait-il accomplir le gage que ses"amis" lui réservaient ?

En attendant, Dean le poussa du coude et il se leva et se dirigea au radar jusqu'au ministre Fudge qui lui remit son diplôme et lui secoua le bras à l'en détacher de son épaule. Harry restait insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait, aux applaudissements et à tous les bravos et autres félicitations sous lesquelles toute la sale le noyait pour fixer son regard sur Snape qui semblait être dans son monde et ne plus s'occuper de la salle à présent…Pourtant, il sentit le regard de son élève posé sur lui et tourna brusquement son regard d'obsidienne vers les deux lacs émeraudes et lui jeta par la même occasion le regard le plus haineux qu'il avait en stock.

Et Harry en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles rien que de penser qu'il aurait dû embrasser cet homme depuis 10 bonnes minutes déjà…Il rejoignit sa table où ses amis le regardèrent d'une façon horriblement désagréable, qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il allait mourir ce soir dans d'atroces souffrances suite à leur idée de gage…

Et ils étaient loin d'imaginer quelles conséquences aurait leur pari…


	4. chapitre 4

Pari débile

Disclaimer : toujours le même, rien ne m'appartient, même pas mes idées (lol, c'est pour rie mais si ça intéresse quelqu'un l'idée peut être reprise par qui se sentira l'âme d'un auteur)

Un tout grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me reviewent (vous êtes sûres que vous avez lu mes conneries ? parce que franchement, on reviewe pas ce genre de chose mdr)

Donc, un tout grand merci : **Minerve, Elehyn, Onarluca (**non on ne tue pas sa béta adorée et adorable**), Ariane Maxwelle-Shinigami, Alexiel ,galouz, Gegette88, WendyMalfoy, edge, Sabriell, Sirianne, Lilyep, Kero.c, Crackos, Ginypompom, Bibine, Oxaline, Petite Dilly, marijuane, Vif d'or, selene salamander, Lulu-Cyfair et Eclair Ail **

Alors, pour répondre aux 2-3 questions, une limace hémicéphale, ça veut dire une limace avec un demi cerveau (c'est une expression que j'adore…avec moi, tout devient hémicéphale)

Harry n'a pas encore reçu l'ordre de Merlin. Ça ne m'intéressait pas d'en parler donc voil

Pour sa note, franchement, j'en sais rien  
Moyenne, vu qu'il n'a jamais été très assidu pour les cours et qu'il a dû penser à combattre un psychopathe pendant toute l'année…

Je n'approfondirai aucune autre des relations que j'ai cité sinon, j'aurai fait mention des autres couples au départ…ça me fait juste rire de caser tout le monde avec quelqu'un du même sexe (d'ailleurs, quelqu'un est libre le 30 juillet pour que je puisse choquer toute ma famille au mariage de ma sœur ? lol)

Voilà, dernier morceau et après je vous laisse tranquilles (profitez-en, ça ne durera pas !!!)

Dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire, j'ai honteusement volé un passage d'un dessin qui a été fait par **Lychee et Kima **et qui se trouve sur le site de Lychee (pour l'adresse, allez voir sur sa bio, ce sera plus simple) dans le rubrique co-travaux. Si vous avez reconnu l'allusion au dessin, elles sont toutes les deux au courant et n'ont pas hurlé au plagiat quand je leur en ai parlé… Un grand merci à elles d'ailleurs.

Désolée du retard que j'ai pris mais le temps passe vite et je suis loin de mon ordi la semaine donc pardonnez-moi :-)

...0o0...

4 partie

Bon. Il faut voir les choses positivement.

Au moins, il ne venait pas de se ridiculiser en public.

Mais se ridiculiser en public voulait dire avoir la "protection" dudit public. Snape n'aurait pas pu le torturer longuement sans que quelqu'un (Dumby par exemple) n'intervienne.

Au mieux, il aurait reçu un Avada Kedavra.

Au pire, un regard noir plein d'une promesse de vengeance éternelle (et forcément, ce coup-ci, quelque chose d'horriblement douloureux).

Mais non. Il n'était pas mort, il n'avait pas été torturé et n'avait pas horrifié la salle en enfonçant sa langue dans la gorge de son professeur (un homme, ex-mangemort, deux fois son age et pas spécialement beau pour le commun des mortels).

Non

Il n'avait pas respecté son pari, d'une manière ou d'une autre et le résultat était là.

Et il était donc quitte pour réaliser son gage.

Peut-être aurait-il dû embrasser Fudge ? Naaaaan, mauvais plan, 'aurait été encore pire…

Toujours est-il que son gage était encore plus monstrueux, plus pervers et plus Serpentard qu'Harry ne l'aurait imaginé de la part de ses camarades de Gryffondor…

Il devait passer la nuit,

Nu (ou presque)

Attaché (avec des menottes)

Au lit de Snape,

Dans les appartements privés de Snape

Et…

Avec Snape.

Sa vie était foutue. Connaissant le paranoïa de l'homme, la pièce aurait dû être protégée.

Elle ne l'était pas…

Peut-être pensait-il que l'imagination seule des tortures qu'il serait capable d'infliger aux élèves assez débiles pour oser rentrer chez lui suffirait.

Et de fait, en temps normal, personne n'osait même approcher cette partie des cachots. Pas même les Serpentard.

Autrement dit, ceci serait le dernier endroit qu'il verrait avant sa mort. Un lit à baldaquin avec des tentures d'un vert profond typiquement Serpentard et des draps d'une douceur infinie dans des tons de bleu.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique (et s'il n'était pas retenu à la tête du lit par ces horribles menottes), Harry se serait volontiers enfoncé sous l'énorme édredon en plume et aurait récupéré les quelques deux ans de sommeil qui lui faisait défaut.

Seulement voilà, la soirée touchait à sa fin et les professeurs allaient pouvoir regagner leurs appartements et les élèves leurs dortoirs pour une nuit de sommeil bine méritée (et bien agitée pour quelques-uns des couples présents dans l'école).

Et pendant que la plupart des sixième et septième fêteraient la fin de l'année à la salle sur demande, Harry se tordraient de douleur dans les profondeurs du château sous les assauts d'un maître de potions comblé d'avoir enfin Potter à sa merci (et dans son lit accessoirement)

Ce qu'Harry ignorait c'est que Snape se retenait depuis deux longues années de le plaquer contre un mur dans tous les recoins de l'école chaque fois qu'il le croisait, que les 322 retenues qu'Harry avait effectuées en la compagnie du glacial Severus Snape devenaient une torture pour l'homme qui fixait, hypnotisé, le derrière de l'adolescent qui se balançait au rythme des mouvements exécutés pour accomplir ses corvées de récurage du sol…

Harry prenait conscience de ce que son inconscient lui avait fait faire : tortiller du popotin dès qu'il était en présence du directeur des Serpentard, rater ses potions pour atterrir en retenue (et se retrouver seul, le soir, dans les cachots avec l'homme…) et bien d'autres petites choses à la limite insignifiantes mais qui prenaient toute leur importance maintenant qu'Harry allait se retrouver quasi nu sous le regard perçant de l'homme…

Bon, soit il me tue directement ce qui m'arrangerait assez, soit il hurle et me jette hors de cachots dans une tenue…dans CETTE tenue, soit il se la joue Mangemort professionnel en me torturant jusqu'à ce que mon corps lâche…

-/soit il se jette sur toi et te fais l'amour comme un Dieu.

Un dieu Grec…/- (c'était un communiqué de la petite voix des hormones en ébullition)

Harry écouta ses hormones et resta bouche bée à cette déclaration (qui n'est autre qu'un produit de son esprit) et éclata de rire à l'idée de Severus Snape, l'être asexué rôdant dans Poudlard depuis un vingtaine d'années, se jetant bestialement sur lui pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages…

La visualisation de la scène le fit rire à gorge déployée jusqu'à ce que la scène où son prof de potions se jetant sur lui en poussant un "groar" de bête affamée se change en une scène digne d'un film X.

La vision de son professeur fortement occupé sur une certaine partie de son anatomie s'imprima en flashs de couleurs sur sa rétine et tout le sang contenu dans son corps migra vers ses joues en un instant puis redescendit comme un coup de fouet dans une partie basse de son corps…

Et le fait que Snape le trouve allongé sur son lit, dans ses appartements et dans pareille position et tenue ne fit qu'accentuer encore son excitation.

Harry venait enfin d'accepter son attirance pour le corps de rêve, la voix de velours et l'humour cynique de Severus "David de Michel-Ange" Snape (et c'était pas trop tôt)

Et de fait, le professeur Snape le trouva allongé sur **son **lit, dans **ses** appartements, dans une position et une tenue qui auraient dues être illégales pour sa santé mentale…

Il blêmit puis rougit farouchement de façon que tous le pays aurait pu l'entendre sans le sort de silence apposé à toutes les pièces de ses quartiers.

« **POTTER !! **Que faites-vous ici dans cette tenue ! »

Et là, Harry dut répondre une phrase préparée par ses amis et qui signerait son acte de décès…

« Je vous attendait professeur Snape… »

Mais plutôt que de signer son acte de décès, il signa plutôt son acte de dépucelage…

Les pauvres petits neurones du professeur Snape, maltraités par une longue année de cours, d'espionnage, une session d'examens exaspérante et une "soirée" à laquelle il avait été "convi" par Bubus pour surveiller ces sacs d'hormones sur pattes s'imbibant d'alcool et hurlant comme des putois en rut, grillèrent joyeusement.  
Le cerveau rationnel jeta l'éponge et passa en stand by pour laisser la place et le champ d'action à son cerveau primitif, celui dirigé par l'instinct de survie et l'instinct de reproduction…  
Autrement dit, toutes les cellules de son cerveau baignaient dans les hormones et toutes criaient en chœur : « à l'assaut ! Bouffe-le, n'en laisse pas une miette !! »  
Mais le cerveau rationnel, trop habitué à être le principal acteur refit surface et fit redescendre son propriétaire de son nuage de luxure dans lequel il allait s'enfoncer d'ici peu.

Un ange passa, puis un autre, suivi d'un troupeau de taureaux ailés, d'un défilé d'éléphants roses dansant la samba avec un panier de fruits sur la tête et d'une collection de petits diablotins chantant _c'est la salsa du démon_ modifiée en _c'est la fête au Harry Potter_…

Du coup, Severus retrouva toute sa bonne humeur habituelle et tout son sens de la répartie pour cacher qu'il était complètement…heu, excit ? par le spectacle que lui offrait son élève.

« -Potter ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague de mauvais goût ? Quel est l'enjeu de ce pari stupide ? Il doit être de taille pour que vous vous montriez à moi ainsi !!! »

_Comment vous mettre dans une merde pas possible en 3 leçons par Harry Potter ?_

Le survivant se demanda si en vouloir au corps de son vénéré maître de potions était la pire chose qu'il ait faite ou s'il avait réussi à faire pire…

Bien qu'en soi fantasmer sur le corps d'Apollon d'un homme n'est pas spécialement un crime répressible mais selon la mentalité de l'homme, s'introduire dans ses appartements pour s'allonger dans son lit vêtu en tout et pour tout de suuuuuuupeeeeerbes bas résilles gentiment achetés par Dean pour l'occasion devait l'être. Et même, être un crime puni d'une manière horriblement douloureuse…

Le survivant, toujours attaché à la tête du lit de son professeur pendant que celui-ci lui hurlait dessus comme un forcené, devenait d'un beau rouge tomate à l'évocation d'un pari. Le pire étant qu'il n'y avait même pas d'enjeu à ce pari…Enfin, c'était un pari d'amis quoi.

Le pire genre de pari que vous puissiez accepter.

Snape voyant son élève rougir et commencer à se tortiller jugea que pour garder son sang froid devant ce tableau il se devait de détacher son élève quoique 'aurait pu être amusant attaché comme ça…

Et dire que Severus pensait que la voix des hormones avait finalement disparu à son adolescence, il remarqua qu'elle était toujours bien là et plus réveillée que jamais…Ce qui devant le fantasme personnel de notre homme des cachots n'était pas spécialement la meilleure des nouvelles de la journée.

Severus se dirigea vers un Harry Potter mortifié que son professeur se soit d'un coup calmé et s'approche aussi doucement de lui. Et son cerveau imagina deux fois plus de tortures susceptibles de lui être infligées…Bien entendu l'équation Snape lit de Snape Harry tout nu donna des idées pas très claires à Harry…Ce qui lui donna un magnifique début d'érection impossible à cacher mais que son professeur ne remarqua pas, trop occupé assis presque sur Harry pour pouvoir défaire les menottes qui retenaient prisonniers ses poignets fragiles.

Finalement détaché, Harry put ramener ses bras contre lui mais il ne le fit pas…

Au lieu de baisser les yeux face au regard exaspéré de son professeur, il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Snape et fit un demi sourire qui ne valait rien de bon…Donc, au lieu de descendre ses bras pour les poser près de sa taille, il les avança dans un mouvement rapide et accrocha ses mains au col de la robe son professeur pour le basculer en arrière sur le lit moelleux.

Il était maintenant assis sur le ventre de son professeur, toujours aussi peu habillé et un peu plus résolu à passer la nuit ici…Même s'il devait attacher Snape au lit pour pouvoir rester dans les appartements de l'homme…L'idée fit naître un sourire encore plus grand sur les lèvres du jeune homme fraîchement diplômé ce qui fit légèrement paniquer le sadique maître de potions…Après tout, un Serpentard qui a une idée douteuse, c'est chose courante. Mais un Gryffondor avec des idées propres à un Serpentard, voilà de quoi il fallait réellement se méfier.

De plus, un Potter avec une idée c'était encore pire que tout. Et le gamin affichait en ce moment le sourire satisfait que feu James Potter affichait lorsqu'il arrivait à humilier "Snivellus" en public.

« -Ôtez-moi de suite ce sourire infâme de vos lèvres… »

La voix était glaciale et encore plus méchante que d'habitude. Harry cessa de sourire en mode "James Potter" et enclencha LE sourire qui vous fait disjoncter, rendre les armes et vous prosternez devant la personne qui vous le sert…En gros, Harry souriait d'un sourire plein d'une promesse d'une nuit looooooooooongue et interminable et génialissime et... (Bon, l'auteur se calme et reprend la suite…)

Comme quoi, un sourire peut faire basculer votre vie du tout au tout.

« -Potter…Si vous ne bougez immédiatement de mon ventre, je ne réponds plus de mes actes… » Harry espéra sincèrement que son professeur ne parlait pas de lui infliger l'Avada Kedavra. Et pour vérifier cela directement, il bougea. Ou plutôt, se déplaça et posa son derrière joliment musclé (et surtout admirablement bavant) juste sur l'entrejambe de son vénéré ancien tortionnaire…Qui pour confirmer qu'il en voulait bien à son corps et non pas à sa vie poussa un gémissement on ne peut peu plus…agagagaaaah si vous me permettez l'expression…

De fait, Snape ne contrôlant plus ses réactions se retourna d'un coup de bassin (fort prometteur d'ailleurs) pour plaquer Harry en dessous de lui, celui-ci poussant un cri de surprise sous la manœuvre complètement inattendue…

Inattendue mais pas désagréable non plus…Snape était à peine à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son désormais ancien élève et celui-ci réduisit la distance à néant pour plaquer brutalement sa bouche contre celle de celui qu'il considérait être dès à présent l'homme de sa vie. Et tant pis si Snape n'était pas d'accord avec ça, il le garderait pour lui tout seul…Parce que franchement, qui laisserait partir un homme pareil ?

Un homme qui embrassait doucement et délicatement avec autant de précaution qu'il en mettait pour ses potions les plus volatiles, qui parcouraient le dessin du torse de ses grandes et élégantes mains de pianiste prêtes à produire les plus belles notes de musique sur le corps offert du Survivant…

Harry s'abandonnait joyeusement à ces mains délicieuses qui caressaient longuement ses flancs et descendait sur ses hanches. Severus embrassait toujours Harry avec passion mais tout deux commençaient à manquer d'air et Snape se détacha des lèvres pleines et maintenant brillantes de son élève dont le regard perdu était la preuve flagrante de son désir. Et de l'absence de ses lunettes…

Le regard de braise de Snape glissa lentement du regard perdu du sieur Potter pour tomber sur les délicates clavicules, la ligne subtilement marquée de ses abdominaux, la rondeur parfaite de son nombril et la ligne de poils noirs qui descendait vers l'entrejambe du morveux…

Avant de perdre toute notion de retenue en portant son regard plus bas, Severus braqua de nouveau ses yeux couleur des ténèbres sur le visage du morveux…Celui-ci mordillait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et était rouge comme une pivoine…

« -Sale petit aguicheur… »

La voix du maître des potions n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque qu'Harry saisit à peine mais il s'en fichait éperdument, ses mains se ruaient maintenant sur la rangée de boutons de la robe connue de tout Poudlard comme étant la robe de chasteté de l'être asexué des cachots. Harry pouvait attester que l'homme était loin d'être eunuque en tout cas et encor plus loin d'être frigide vu la façon dont il le brûlait du regard…L'homme arrêta soudain le poignet de l'horripilant morveux

« -Qu'êtes-vous précisément en train de faire Monsieur Potter ? »

« -Heu…je vous…j'essai de vous déshabiller ? »

« -Vous essayez…c'est bien le terme qui convient… »

D'un mouvement souple, Severus sortit sa baguette de sa manche et prononça un sort pour envoyer sa robe à l'autre bout de la pièce et se retrouver quasi nu devant un Harry Potter ayant définitivement quitté le monde réel en se retrouvant devant ce torse à la pâleur merveilleuse, aux muscles dessinés avec une précision d'œuvre d'art…Ce qu'il semblait réellement être dans la pâle lueur des torches accrochées au mur.

Harry avança prudemment sa mais pour voir si ce corps existait réellement, si ce n'était pas de nouveau un rêve érotique un peu plus réaliste mais quand ses doigts frôlèrent cette peau ivoirine à la douceur de la soie, il comprit qu'il était réel.

Ce corps était réel.

Et il appartenait à Severus Snape, abominable homme des cachots, espèce redoutée de tous (si ce n'est deux ou trois cinglés comme Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall. Et encore).

Cette affirmation aurait dû le glacer d'effroi, le faire hurler au violeur fou et surtout, le faire s'enfuir en courant des cachots mais au lieu de tout cela, il appuya sa caresse sur ces admirables pectoraux aux tétons roses et durcis par le plaisir à venir…Et se régala du gémissement que Snape poussa en réponse à sa caresse.

Snape, décidé à faire hurler de plaisir ce petit con jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne aphone ou qu'il crie grâce, l'agrippa par la taille et l'amena au centre du lit et enleva en même temps le reste des ses vêtements (constitués d'un pantalon et d'un bête boxer noir comme on s'en doute) et de ces choses ridicules que le gosse avait mis uniquement pour achever de le rendre cinglé, il en était sûr.

A genou au-dessus du Sauveur de la communauté sorcière, resplendissant dans sa totale nudité, nullement gêné par le fait que son élève avait le regard rivé sur son érection et semblait…terrorisé par le fait que Snape s'approchait de l'érection tendue du Gryffondor qui réclamait son attention immédiate.

Harry était à moitié assis, enfoncé dans un amas de coussin confortables et semblait mal à l'aise à la vue de son professeur sans plus aucun vêtements.

La pièce tomba et Severus comprit une chose essentielle : le sauveur du monde sorcier était vierge.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir d'être le premier (un coin de son esprit hurla "le seul !"mais Severus ne l'entendit même pas) ou plutôt être contrarié de devoir tout apprendre au gosse (et si le morveux était aussi désastreux qu'à son cours, il en était à l'avance désespéré). Quand bien même il se sentirait contrarié, ce n'était que pour la forme car réellement, il jubilait de marquer le gosse de son empreinte. Et le rendre dépendant de lui pour que son corps lui appartienne à tout jamais. Il voyait très bien un "Propriété de Severus Snape" tatoué sur une de ces mignonnes petites fesses rebondies…

Mais avant toute chose, demander confirmation au gosse était la plus sûre des choses à faire…

« -Potter…C'est la première fois n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec tout le courage des Gryffondor, Harry détourna la tête pour ne plus être observé à la loupe par son professeur. Bien sûr qu'il était puceau, c'était pas la fin du monde non plus ?

« -Monsieur Potter… » Severus s'approcha de lui et prit le menton d'Harry pour tournerson visage face à lui « Si vous ne me répondez pas, je vous prendrai sauvagement et vous ferai hurler jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez de vous délivrer de cette tension. Et croyez-moi, je peux faire durer cette torture horriblement longtemps…Si vous me répondez, je serai l'incarnation même de la douceur et croyez-moi bien que si c'est un oui, vous vous souviendrez de votre soirée de remise des diplômes pour autre chose que d'avoir reçu ce parchemin des mains du ministre… »

Harry était complètement hypnotisé par les yeux de Snape et son discours eut pour effet d'accélérer sa respiration à un rythme effréné et complètement aléatoire…Severus n'avait pas besoin qu'Harry lui dise, il avait compris qu'Harry était vierge mais il n'en démordait pas, il voulait qu'Harry lui dise en face.

« -Oui… »

La voix d'Harry n'était qu'un murmure et il semblait peu certain de sa réponse.

Severus soupira lourdement. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'à lui ?

« -Monsieur Potter, au risque de passer pour un rabat-joie, mesurez-vous l'étendue de vos actes ? Me faites-vous tellement confiance que pour m'accorder une chose aussi _précieuse _? »

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé d'une voix rauque et légèrement plus basse que pour le reste de la phrase. Harry brisa le lien visuel qui l'unissait à son professeur et dirigea son regard beaucoup plus bas, et arrêta sa course sur la fine ligne de poils sombres qui menaient à l'érection douloureusement tendue de son professeur.

« -Je veux…Vous…que vous soyez…le premier… »

Ses doigts glissèrent légèrement sur le sexe de son professeur en une caresse douce mais tremblante.

« -Vous…vous voulez de moi ? »

Severus rugit plus qu'il ne gémit à cette caresse innocente qui lui envoya des frissons de plaisir le long de l'échine…

« -Ooooh oui Potter j'ai envie de vous, je vous veux depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez à mon avis…. »

Et il se jeta dessus pour couvrir sa peau de baisers déposés depuis le creux des lèvres jusqu'au tracé des abdominaux et s'attarda à dévorer le nombril de son étudiant qui se cambra sous la promesse d'autres caresses faites ainsi sur son ventre…

Il descendit plus bas et évita sciemment le sexe tendu pour embrasser le pli de son aine et descendre plus bas, attirer à lui les fesses de son élève…

« -Êtes-vous toujours aussi sûr monsieur Potter ? »

Le monsieur Potter n'en menait pas large dans ses sensations et ne remarqua qu'une seule chose, Severus avait arrêté de le toucher…et l'avait appelé par son nom. Une telle situation méritait bien qu'ils utilisent leurs prénoms respectifs non ?

« -Harry… »

L'homme souleva un sourcil et déclara de la manière la plus charmeuse avec sa voix la plus basse et la plus sensuelle

« -Harry ? »

« -Mmmouiiiiii »

Severus reprit donc ses caresses et amena une de ses mains juste à la terminaison de la colonne vertébrale et caressa doucement le gamin qui se cambra sous la sensation. Cette main audacieuse descendit plus bas et s'aventura entre les fesses musclées pour caresser doucement l'antre jusqu'ici inviolée…Severus s'impatientait déjà de pouvoir s'enfouir dans cette chair chaude et étroite. Si étroite…

Il sortit le lubrifiant du tiroir de sa table de nuit et en enduisit ses doigts. La respiration d'Harry était laborieuse et Severus dut lui dire de se calmer s'il ne voulait pas que ça lui fasse mal ce que le Gryffondor fit assez difficilement. Severus enfonça délicatement un doigt en Harry et celui-ci se crispa sous la sensation étrange et légèrement douloureuse.

Severus se pencha à son oreille, lécha le lobe et récolta quelques frissons de plaisir de la part du gosse et murmura de sa voix la plus douce :

« -Désolé, ça fait toujours un peu mal au début… »

Harry acquiesça et Severus reprit la préparation d'Harry tout en caressant son sexe vibrant ce qui fit passer inaperçu la douleur de l'intrusion du deuxième doigt

Harry avait les nerfs en feu et de la lave coulait dans ses veines. Severus venait de toucher sa prostate ce qui avait provoqué un déluge d'étoiles filantes sous les paupières du garçon.

Il se sentait prêt et voulait que Severus le prenne, là, maintenant, avec la même douceur qu'il avait mise dans tous ses mouvements cette soirée.

« -Vas-y, je t'en prie…je te veux »

Snape ne put résister à un appel aussi désespéré et retira ses doigts du gosse pour positionner son sexe devant les fesses galbées du gamin.

Harry se cambra à s'en casser le dos et crispa ses mains sur une poignée du tissu en dessous de lui, un cri coincé dans sa gorge et le souffle coupé par le torrent de sensations qui se ruaient dans son corps et dans a tête. Severus commença à bouger en lui et là, Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas survécu à la bataille finale et qu'il jouissait enfin du paradis des sorciers. Mais la sensation fut décuplée par la longue main qui vint s'enrouler autour de son sexe et calquer le rythme des va-et-vient que Severus effectuait dans une lenteur incroyablement délicieuse et incroyablement torturante. Ses gémissements plaintifs durent d'ailleurs convaincre l'homme d'accélérer le rythme. Le maître de potions n'en menait pas large non plus dans le flot de sensations qui naissaient en lui, combinées aux sons que Potter émettait et qui le mettait au supplice, à l'agonie et au bord de la jouissance au fil des secondes.

Harry sentit la vague de l'orgasme l'emballer dans sa douceur et sa violence et le raz-de-marée le plongea dans un état d'hébétude dans lequel il prononça, extatique le prénom de son professeur d'une manière horriblement langoureuse. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour que son prénom dans cette si jolie bouche et prononcé à la limite du fourchelangue l'amène lui aussi au septième ciel dans un orgasme dévastateur et il se retira d'Harry avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés et de passer possessivement un bras à sa taille. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer sa respiration ce qui n'était pas réellement facile en ayant une langue qui caressait votre nuque. Severus chercha après sa baguette et leur lança un sort de propreté pour qu'ils puissent tout deux s'endormir…Harry frissonna et Severus rabattit les couvertures sur leurs deux corps nus et affirma sa prise sur la taille du brun qui soupira comme un chat repu et bascula sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle repose sur le torse de son désormais amant attitré et homme de sa vie.

Severus déposa un dernier baiser sur le haut de cette chevelure invraisemblable et se dit que passée l'euphorie du moment, il regretterait sûrement amèrement de se retrouver à côté de ce corps délicieux le lendemain.

Mais quand Harry se retourna dans ses bras, emmêla ses jambes aux siennes et déposa un baiser sur son épaule, Severus se dit que finalement, il serait plutôt content de trouver son Potter personnel au petit déjeuner.

Surtout qu'il avait toujours horriblement faim le matin…


End file.
